


Failing Hard

by flickawhip



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evony keeps losing at games...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing Hard

Evony keeps losing at games, computer, board... card. It doesn't matter what she does, she fails. She fails hard. 

"Dammit. I just... I quit."

Lauren half-smiles, nudges her gently and mutters a softly reassuring few words, her lips inches from Evony's ear, her breath light against Evony's ear and Evony sighs, pulling Lauren closer. She hates game night... but she loves this... annoying human who refuses to leave her alone to wallow in self-pity. Lauren's voice is light as she speaks. 

"I think maybe we should leave it there..."

Lauren is always kind to her... which even though Evony hates her for being so determined, she loves that Lauren isn't cruel.


End file.
